


Private Rooms

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-06
Updated: 2009-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Private Rooms

**Title:** Private Rooms  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/) 's prompt #302: Snape’s private rooms  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 4  
 **Warnings:** Chan, depending on how you look at it.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Private Rooms

~

“So?” Ron whispered, sitting next to Harry. “Did it work?”

Harry hesitated. “Um--”

“I knew it!” Ron crowed. “Even with your Cloak, it’s impossible to get into Snape’s private rooms.”

Harry shrugged.

Ron clapped him on the back. “Buck up. I bet there’s nothing that interesting in there.”

Harry sighed, and as Ron babbled, all Harry could think was if it would have been better had he hadn’t got in. Then maybe the image of Snape wanking, of that lean body bowed in ecstasy, of Snape sighing Harry's name in his moment of pleasure, wouldn’t be burned into his brain.

~

Severus drank his tea, surveying the room. The students were loud, but that was normal for a weekend.

Buttering his toast, Severus contemplated his tasks for the day. There were Potions quizzes to grade, and--

Awareness prickled at the back of his spine and Severus froze, the habits of a lifetime of spying kicking in.

Potter was staring at him. Severus’ face heated. He masturbated to thoughts of Potter, and that made it difficult to look at him. But it’d been all alone in his private rooms. Potter couldn’t know, after all.

So why’d it feel as if he did?

~

“Yes,” Snape hissed, writhing on the bed.

Harry, watching beneath his Cloak, bit his lip. Snape looked incredible. Legs splayed, hips bucking as he wanked himself raw.

He’d been watching Snape for weeks. Ron thought he was obsessed with Snape's private rooms, but it was more. Breaking in hadn't been that difficult. Staying away was proving to be impossible, however.

“Harry,” Snape moaned, hand flying over his prick.

Aching, Harry began to wank, eyes glued to Snape.

Snape came, his body shaking, cock spurting.

A tiny moan escaped Harry's throat. Seconds later, Harry was staring into black eyes. “Well, well...”

~

“Sir, I--”

“Shut up.”

Even naked, Snape was menacing. The half-hard prick hanging between his legs was all Harry wanted to look at, but he resisted.

Snape eyed him up and down, lingering on the erection in his hand. An eyebrow rose. “Liked what you saw?”

Harry swallowed hard. “God, yes.”

Snape smirked. “Indeed, Potter. Very well, I _am_ your professor, I suppose I should tutor you in...all aspects of life.”

“Thank you--”

Snape held up a hand. “As long as we're clear. What happens in my private rooms stay in my private rooms.”

Harry grinned. “Works for me.”

~


End file.
